Shugo Chara Fanfic
by Livi-Chan
Summary: This is mine and a friends fanfic about Shugo Chara with our OC's. I suck at summery's so please just R&R? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**This was written by my wonderful Emma-Chan ^^ These are our OC's. Kira and Kari. We don't own anything but the OC's. **_

The car came to a halt outside the schools' gates; kids were greeting their friends and walking up the pathway to the grand building.  
"So THIS is Seiyo Academy?" a tiny sarcastic voice called out.  
"Our new school..." Kira shrugged.  
"Let's burn it to the ground!" Kuroneko chuckled evilly flying up to the window.  
"You can't do that!" Shironeko protested the two Guardian Chara's bickered over the matter.  
Kari fiddled with her black blazer, obviously nervous, "we best get going, Kira," she said, grabbing her bag and getting out of the car, Shironeko following her.  
"You don't want to see it, Yūki?" Kari asked and held a white egg with staves and a treble clef with black bands to her face.  
"No," a reply came from the egg, "I liked our old school better"  
Kari sighed, "so did I..."  
"They probably have a music room" Kira said tauntingly and put her arm around Kari.  
The little egg cracked open. "You think so..?" Yūki asked with a bit of hope in her voice.  
"Yeah!" Kira said with enthusiasm.  
"An art room too!" Gei said excitedly and sat on Kira's shoulder.  
"Okay... Maybe just a little peek..." Yūki said and came out of the egg and floated near Kari's head.  
"Have fun today! I have to head to the recording studio now, bye!" their mother said and drove off. Kira and Kari waved good bye and started to walk to the front of the school.  
The atmosphere was welcoming and full of excitement as the suns' rays beamed brightly down onto the students.  
"It's such a beautiful day!" Gei exclaimed.  
"Yeah- can't wait 'till it's over" Kira smirked, her beautiful long black pigtails trailing behind her.  
There was a sudden gasp around the students, Kari overheard some girls: "look! Look! The Guardians!"  
Kari turned to see four students coming towards them, two girls and two boys. She got a hold on Kira's arm and pulled her slightly out of the way. These kids wore capes, the girls a red one and the boys' blue, the same tartan pattern as on the school uniforms' skirts and shorts.  
The four held a lot of pride and seemed to have full respect of the other students.  
Kira whispered to Kari, "these are the Guardians:  
Kings Chair; Hotori Tadase.  
Queens Chair; Fujisaki Nadeshko  
Jacks chair; Souma Kukai  
Ace Chair; Yuiki Yaya...  
Joker's chair; Hinamori Amu  
though, the Joker does not seem present…"  
The Guardian's walked past, everyone seemed to be in awe of them.  
"What's so special about them?" Kuroneko asked sarcastically.  
"Dunno," Gei replied drawing away on a small sketch pad.  
The bell went.  
"Hurry!" Shironeko said worryingly, "you'll be late to class!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**This was written by my wonderful Emma-Chan ^^ These are our OC's. Kira and Kari. We don't own anything but the OC's. **_

Chapter 2;

The classroom was noisy and the students were shouting across the room, sitting on tables and drawing on the black board. Kari and Kira had walked in moments beforehand to all this mess. The sisters both found seats, next to each other.  
"You are new here aren't you?" a voice called.  
Kari looked up to a girl who stood before her, she seemed like a bit of a snob and she had four other girls, two standing on each side, she was clearly the boss over them. "Well, that's my seat." She said arrogantly. Kari went to speak, but thought better of it and didn't, she looked down at the table and frowned, "I don't see your name on it…" Kari murmured quietly. One of the girls quickly put a name tag on the table, Saaya… Kari read the tag.  
"What about now?" Saaya said, keen to make Kari move. There was a frustrated rustling and some whispering behind the girls.  
Kari felt a sudden burst of courage and stood up fast, her chair flying out beneath her. "Well I was here first!" Kari glared at the snob of a girl. Not a character change! Shironeko! Kari screamed in her thoughts, when she character changed she gained cat ears and a halo, the appearance of Shironeko.  
The gang of girls gasped and looked horrified, like no one had stood up to them before. When the character change was broken the attributes disappeared. Kari was left there standing awkwardly and vulnerable, "Gomenasai!" She said loudly and moved away quickly, she got a glance of Kira, she was leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed, nodding approvingly with a smirk on her face. The kids who heard the argument looked and where whispering to their friends. The Joker, Amu, was looking surprised at Kari, like she saw the character change.  
There was another seat in front of a window, Kari sat down fast and glared at Shironeko, who was standing on the table with Yuki. "How embarrassing," Kari said in defeat.  
Shironeko chuckled, "It was Kira's idea, and she was personally going to do it,"  
Kari covered her mouth, "first day at a new school and I yelled at someone… again…"  
All the kids returned to their own seats as the door swung open and the teacher fell into the room, books went everywhere and papers went flying. All the kids were laughing loudly, Kuroneko was dying of laughter.  
"What an idiot…" Kira muttered.  
"What are you talking about?! He's hilarious!" Kuroneko was still laughing.  
When the teacher had got everything together, he greeted the class and started the day.  
Nikaidou Sensei…. Who are you really….? Kira wondered.

There was a silence over the class as they worked hard. Kari looked up from her book and gazed around the students; they all had their heads down, focusing. Kari glanced over to Kira; she was asleep…  
Yuki giggled, "She was up practicing with me last night"  
Kari smiled, that's my sister, but this is getting rather boring… Kari looked down to her paper, I have done every set task… Time for a walk perhaps? Kari put her hand up.  
"What is it, Kikoeru-San?" Nikaidou Sensei said.  
"May I go to the rest-room?" she asked awkwardly, the silent class didn't help much.  
"Sure"  
Kari stood up and walked out the class, she felt many eyes watching her departure. She shut the door behind her and sighed.  
"Let's go have a look around!" Yuki said and followed behind.  
"I'm glad to be out of that classroom," Kari said with a sigh of relief.  
"You got your work done extra fast just to take a look around" Shironeko pointed out.  
"Mmm," Kari nodded.  
"You never were one for a classroom!" Yuki boasted.  
They traveled around the school, getting to know where everything is. The lovely building was so big; some teachers were out and about too, on their break. The sun was still shining brightly, like before.  
"Maybe we should head back?" Kari suggested, feeling they had been gone for long enough.  
"Okay! But… where is our class…?" Yuki asked, concerned.  
"This is bad!" Shironeko panicked.  
"This way," Kari said and started down a hallway, her two Guardian Chara's following close behind.  
There was a corner coming up, "down here perhap-"  
papers flew everywhere as Kari landed on the floor with a hard thump.  
"Kari-Chan!" Shironeko and Yuki both shouted and rushed to her aid.  
Kari rubbed her face, "who'd I…" She looked at who she ran into… Tadase Hotori…

Kari gasped, "I'm so sorry!" she started to pick up the papers.  
"It's okay, it's my fault," Tadase said helping pick up the papers.  
"You shouldn't treat a King like that, you commoner!" A Guardian Chara appeared over Tadase.  
"I'm so sorry," Kari was nearly tearing up.  
"Kiseki!" He scolded, "Its fine! It was my fault, I should have been more careful"  
"This is below a King, Tadase," Tadase's Chara said with disapprovement.  
Kari handed the papers to Tadase and looked at the ground in embarrassment.  
"You have two Guardian Chara's?" Tadase said, surprised. Kari nodded, still looking away.  
He stood and held out a hand to Kari, she hesitated for a second but then accepted his help.  
"I'm Tadase Hotori, and this is Kiseki, my would-be self," Kiseki didn't seem amused, "you are the new student, Kira Kikoeru?"  
"Kari," she corrected him, "Kira is my sister… This is Shironeko and Yuki…"  
"She's being all shy again…" Shironeko teased.  
"H-HEY!" Kari yelled as Shironeko chuckled.  
Tadase laughed, Kari gave an awkward smile. Tadase started down the hallway "coming? I'll take you back to your class"  
Kari was shocked, how did he…?

"…So the Guardians' job is to take care of the students… I see…" Kari said.  
Tadase nodded, "You were looking a bit lost when I bumped into you- ah! Just put those over here"  
Kari put the papers down on a table that was in the corridor, she decided to help him after she ran into him.  
"Thank you, Tadase," Kari said.  
"No problem, now, your class should be-"  
"Tadase-kun!" someone was running towards us.  
We both turned around to see Amu.  
"Hinamori-san! What's wrong?" Tadase called out.  
Amu sprinted pass, "X-Egg!"  
"Where?"  
A black egg passed the window, Amu was chasing it.  
"Come on Kari, you will witness what the Joker does!"  
Tadase and Kari followed after Amu. Kari noticed she had three Guardian Chara's.  
They finally reached the outside, there was a student standing in front of the X-Egg.  
"Hey!" Amu shouted at the boy, he turned halfway and looked at her; his attention was no longer on the Egg.  
It suddenly became mad and shot some kind of dark energy at the boy that sent him flying back at Amu, Kari and Tadase.  
"Kouta!" Tadase rushed forward and caught Kouta's arm. "Arigato, Tadase-Kun" Kouta said.  
All the attention was diverted from the X-Egg, who continuously shouted out 'Useless'. It was getting mad again, "Useless!" It raged and shot the dark energy at the group. Before anyone could react, Kari jumped out in front of the group and put her arms out; the burst of courage was there again, a character change with Shironeko would protect the others. The silver bangles on her arms expanded as the dark energy bounced off the barrier Kari created.  
"Hinamori-San!" Tadase called out, "this is your chance!"  
There was a great power being emitted from Amu, she Character Transformed.  
Her Character Transformation was amazing, Amulet Heart. Kari let the barrier down and Amu flew out and locked onto the X-Egg, using her 'Open Heart' technique the X broke off the egg and it returned to its normal white color and flew off to its owner.  
Amu landed next to Kari, "Good job!" she smiled, the Character transformation and Character change broke.  
"You too," Kari said shyly, she really wanted to act herself, but something held her back.  
"Kari," Tadase said, walking up to her, "do you think you could come to Royal Garden at Recess? We can talk there privately with the rest of the Guardians."  
"okay," Kari replied nervously.  
"We should all head back to class now" Amu's little Guardian Chara said.  
"Good Idea, Su."

Amu, Kari, Kouta and Tadase were all walking back up the corridor.  
"Are you okay, Kari?" Yuki asked slightly concerned.  
"Hm? I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
"When you and Tadase ran into each other before," She replied.  
"Oh!" Kari put her hand on the right side of her face and pressed down, it hurt slightly.  
"It's a little sore,"  
"And red,"  
"I'll be fine, Yuki,"  
Their class was coming into view, Kari's heart started to beat faster with nervousness.  
"we'll be going," Tadase said, "see you both in the Royal Garden" he walked off with Kouta.  
Amu and Kari waved them good bye.  
Amu opened the door and walked in, everyone was looking at the two.  
This is so embarrassing! Kari thought.  
"Sorry… I kinda got lost…." Kari mumbled and smiled awkwardly to Nikaidou Sensei, he nodded, not really caring. Amu walked back over to her seat and so did Kari.  
When the class had settled once again Kari looked over to Kira; she was still sleeping.  
The bell went for recess. All the students had packed up their things and put them away.  
"Kikoeru-san!" Nikaidou Sensei yelled out. Kari looked up and was about to respond, be he wasn't talking to her…  
Kira lifted her head from the desk, "Nani…?"  
"Can I see you after class?"  
Kira just nodded.  
Amu came up to Kari, "coming?" she smiled,  
"Y-Yeah," Kari replied and walked out the door with her, glancing back to her sister; Kira didn't really give a damn about being in trouble for falling asleep in class.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This was written by my wonderful Emma-Chan ^^ These are our OC's. Kira and Kari. We don't own anything but the OC's. **_

**Chapter 3; The Royal Garden.**

"What a waste of time ..." Kira groaned. Nikaidou sensei had just given her a lecture, or a thousand. Kira wasn't going to take anything he said seriously, after his grand entrance before when class had begun. "I wonder where Kari has gone." Gei pondered. Gei's thought immediately caught Kira's attention and she started to sift through the crowd of kids. It was hard to find anyone, everyone was wearing the same thing, the girls a tartan red skirt and the boys blue tartan shorts and/or a black blazer and a normal long sleeved white shirt. "We'll never find her with all these kids in the way!" Kira said with frustration. "she left with some boy before" Kuroneko pointed out. "What?! Who was it?" Kira turned to Kuroneko. "I dunno," Suddenly, a very familiar face appeared; the little white Guardian Chara floated around aimlessly, her white cat ears twitched non-stop. "Shironeko!" Kuroneko shouted in her small voice. Shironeko heard and came other to them. "what happened to Kari's face, Shironeko?" Gei asked inquisitively. "Oh my! It was terrible! We were just walking down the hall trying to find our class and out of nowhere Tadase Hotori appeared and hit her!" "Are you serious?!" Kuroneko exclaimed. Shironeko nodded, "I was there! And his Guardian Chara was being all high and mighty! Throwing insults at us and all! I must say I don't approve of this one bit!" Kira was outraged by what she was hearing; she was very protective over her sister, though they were the same age. Kira was ready to blow, she swung her violin case over her shoulder, "where is he now?" she demanded. "I know not, I lost my way and just happened to bump into you," Shironeko said with a saddened tone.

Kira nodded, "Let's go find them" Kira started to walk, but she felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Kikoeru-San," a sweet voice said. Kira turned around to see Nadeshko Fujisaki. Kira kept her anger under control, "Yes…?" she said, in a hurry to be elsewhere. Nadeshko smiled, "Would you mind coming with me to the Royal Gardens? I have been sent to fetch you," Kira hesitated and thought for a minute, _The Royal Gardens eh? I bet that Tadase is there! _"What for?" "The King's chair would like to have a meeting with you and your sister," Nadeshko filled her in. Kira nodded, "fine," They both walked together in silence. Kira had never seen the Royal Gardens before, or what it looked like. Kuroneko, Gei and Shironeko were following close behind. A large building was coming into view; the glass structure gleamed with the sun's light bouncing off it. "This is it?" Kira questioned. "Hai," Nadeshiko nodded, she opened the door, "I have business elsewhere, but your sister is in here," she gestured into the large place. There were flowers pretty much everywhere along the sides of the Royal Gardens' glass walls. A tiled footpath was wrapped around a small fountain, it then lead up to a few stairs and to a landing with a table and a few chairs around it. There were three people up on the landing. The sight of Tadase made Kira's temper flare once again. She character changed with Kuroneko, she gained cat ears and devil horns. Kira walked at a very fast frightening pace towards him, her ears went back. When she was within range she raised her hand and brought it down hard, across Tadase's face. He stepped back, clearly shocked. There was a stunned silence. Kuroneko was dying of laughter once again, "Hahah! That's what you get!" "What the heck was that for you commoner?! You shouldn't treat a King like that!" Kiseki raged. "That's for hitting my sister!" She then turned to Kiseki, "Shut up, you ferret!" "There must be a mistake!" Tadase begged, "I wouldn't hit anyone!" "Hey don't say Tadase did something he didn't do! Peasant! And I am no ferret!" "Shironeko told us you whacked her one" Gei said. Tadase looked confused and still a little shocked. Kira turned to Kari, "What _exactly _happened?" "We ran into each other… Shironeko did you over exaggerate it..? Again?" Kari said slightly embarrassed. "Ah... Heh heh… You guys just took it the wrong way…!" Shironeko protested. "THE WRONG WAY?!" Kira and Kuroneko both shouted. Shironeko went back in her egg quickly and flew into Kari's pocket, scared of Kira's and Kuroneko's fiery wrath. Kouta was standing off to the side "Can we please begin the meeting? Or have our priorities changed?" "yes, yes of course, sorry for the misunderstanding, Kira" Tadase bowed. "I'm not sorry for hitting you, though, stupid Prince," Kouta was suddenly alarmed, "Ah! You shouldn't have said tha-" "Prince?! How dare you call me a Prince! I am a King! Ha ha ha ha ha!" A small crown appeared atop Tadase's head. "A character change?" Kari asked out loud. Kouta sighed, "yes." Kira and Tadase were both yelling and throwing minor insults around, they hadn't noticed the other Guardians' presence. "Guardians!" Kouta said surprised and bowed. Tadase and Kira's evil ranting stopped as the chara changes broke. They all said their greetings and some apologies, then all sat around the round white table.

"And so you see, because all three of you have Guardian chara's we would like your assistance," Nadeshko explained, "since there are no more spots for a Guardian role you'll just be The Guardians' Assistance" Kira nodded, deep in thought. "I'll be an honor to be assisting the Guardians!" Kouta said brightly "That's good, there has been a large increase of X-eggs over the past couple of days and since Hinamori-san is the only one able to Character Transform we would greatly appreciate the extra help," Tadase said. "Can you give us a minute? My sister and I need to discuss something," Kira asked standing up. "Sure thing," Kukai replied. Kira and Kari walked away so the others could hear. "What will we do? In our current situation?" Kari asked slightly concerned. "We accept" Kira was still in a deep thought, "we have to try and get as much information as we can about the Embryo for…_Them…._" Kari nodded, "Okay." They walked back up to the plat form; the Guardians were looking at Kari and Kira for the outcome. "We accept!" Yuki said happily. Their faces lit up with a smile, same with their Guardian Chara's; they were all standing on the table. Yuki, Kuroneko, Gei and Shironeko floated down to them as Kira and Kari were talking to the others about the X-Eggs. "Yo!" Kuroneko said with a cheeky laugh. "Hiya!" Yuki said friendly, "I'm Yuki, this is Shironeko, Gei and Kuroneko" she introduced each of them. "Hi! I'm Ran!" the pink energetic Chara said, "This is Miki, Su, Kiseki, Daichi, Pepe, Temari and Shouta," She flew past them all as she said their names. They greeted the new Chara's with a happy welcoming spirit. When the meeting concluded everyone went to class. The hours flew past and the bell sounded to tell everyone that school had concluded. Kira and Kari were walking down the long strip of pavement. "Today was fun," Kari smiled and turned to her sister, "those Guardians seemed nice, didn't they?" "Don't get too attached," Kira replied harshly, "remember our objectives," her eyes seemed distant. Kari's smile faded slowly, _damn it Easter… _


End file.
